Je suis encore en retard !
by Mariannella
Summary: le boulot et le matin... deux choses qui ne vont vraiment pas ensemble OS POV Duo


Alors, mes fics en cours ayant toutes disparues de mon ordinateur (bien sûr, il n'y a aucune copie) je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, je viens d'en commencer (et d'en finir) un autre : celle-ci et j'ai pris une bonne résolution suite à ce malheur ! Je commence une fic, je la termine ! Je ne veux plus des tonnes de fics en cours ! Mais j'aurais quand même aimé garder les anciennes T.T... j'en avais une dizaine... T.T... Ça fait mal... .

Genre : yaoi, romance, humour

Résumé : le boulot et le matin, deux choses qui ne vont absolument pas ensemble

Disclamer : toujours pas à moi malgré la perte de toutes mes fics...T.T

**Je suis encore en retard !**

Encore un matin comme les autres... vous savez, ces matins où l'on ouvre délicatement les yeux pour apercevoir, se décrivant peu à peu, les traits du sept rouge, puis du trois, séparés du sept par deux petits points, toujours de la même couleur, puis enfin pour finir, même si l'on s'en doute déjà, ceux du zéro.

Et là, suivant l'humeur, suivant le jour, suivant la veille, il y a plusieurs réactions, mais la mienne est toujours la même : MERDOUILLE (pour rester poli malgré tout) ! J'suis encore en retard ! J'vais me faire virer !

L'heure est grave –et aussi trop avancée, à mon goût. Je saute de mon lit, non sans me prendre les pieds dans les draps que j'ai soigneusement pris la peine de défaire de sous le matelas pendant la nuit, et me précipite vers la salle de bain, qui, tendrement, sadiquement, tient sa porte grande ouverte comme pour me dire : « je suis là, et oui ! C'est ici que tu dois passer tous les matins, et c'est encore moi que tu dois nettoyer tous les soirs parce que tu mets toujours de l'eau partout ».

Je la déteste !

Ma douche est prise, et bien sûr, comme l'avait prédit cette chère salle d'eau, le carrelage est inondé ! Pas grave ! Je nettoierai ce soir !

Maintenant, il faut s'habiller ! J'vais mettre quoi ! De par mon métier je suis tenu au costard mais j'en ai des tas ! En plus, il faut choisir le bon pantalon qui va avec les bonnes pompes ainsi qu'avec la bonne chemise qui doit elle-même aller avec la bonne cravate ainsi qu'avec la bonne veste qui doit... NON ! STOP ! STOP ! JE SUIS EN RETARD ! FAUT PAS L'OUBLIER ! Et comme il ne me vient jamais à l'idée –bien que je me le répète tous les matins- de préparer mes affaires avant d'aller me coucher, je perds encore plus de ce fameux temps précieux dont je ne dispose presque jamais !

Mais bon, ça y est, je suis prêt : j'ai les cheveux, longs –bien trop long soit dit en passant quand on est pressé et qu'il faut coiffé en vitesse le matin- tout emmêlés, le col qui dépasse de la veste, la chemise du pantalon, la braguette pas fermée et les lacets défaits. Tout va TRES bien !

Bien sûr, il est or de question que je prenne un quelconque petit déjeuner, chose que je ne me suis pas préparé depuis environ une semaine... Ô pauvres tartines de pains, je ne sais même plus à quoi vous ressemblez ! Ô beurre ! Ô confiture ! Il en va de même pour vous ! Et toi, bon café que j'avais, je crois, l'habitude de prendre en me disant : « pas de boulot aujourd'hui ! », où es-tu passé ! Je n'obtiens jamais de réponse...

Et oui, c'est à cause de mon métier tout ça, je bosse même le dimanche parfois... Tortionnaires !

Mon métier ? Emmerdeur Public Numéro 1 (en tout cas d'après les autres) ! Je suis contrôleur fiscal ! Et en tant que tel, il faut que je sois hyper ponctuel ! Ca c'est l'avis de mon patron !

Aaaah mon patron... Beau comme un dieu, chiant comme merde collée à sa chaussure ! Vous voyez, le genre toujours bien habillé et propre sur lui ! Parce que lui, il a pas un seul pli sur sa veste –de marque- alors que moi, j'ai beau m'exister comme une brute sur le fer à repasser, qui ne chauffe jamais assez, sur la table à repasser, qui n'est jamais droite et sur la chemise ou veste, qui a des boutons et qui est faite en un textile des plus agaçants en matière de repassage, il reste toujours le FAMEUX pli ! Une fois j'ai même jeté ma chemise toute neuve –et toute chère- dans un excès... d'excès, parce que le pli ne voulait pas partir... je m'en veux encore !

Mais revenons à mon patron ; ça c'est sûr, il est beau : mi asiatique, mi autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi, pas très grand –mais ça tombe bien moi non plus je suis pas grand- les cheveux, courts, soyeux –je pense- mais qu'il peigne au moins vingt fois par jour pour les garder disciplinés –ça me rappelle un certain moi. Et ses yeux ! Bleus ! Mais un bleu peu commun ! Sombre, froid, profond, étincelant, en fait un peu comme il est lui.

AAAAH ! Qu'est-ce me prends à fantasmer sur mon patron alors que je suis méga en retard ! Je vais me faire virer !

Heureusement ma mallette est prête ! Ouf ! Je la prends de la chaise sur laquelle elle est posée et...

AAAAAAAAAAH ! Je ne l'avais pas fermée ! Vous imaginez ! Et ben moi je vois ! Tout est par terre ! Mes dossiers, mes stylos, mes papiers, toutes mes affaires ! Je suis maudit ! C'est pas vrai !

Me reste plus qu'à tout ramasser et à dire en guise d'excuse pour ne pas me faire virer : « Je suis un crétin doublé d'un... double crétin ! »

Bon ! Du calme ! C'est bon. C'est ramassé. Je sors de chez moi et ferme à clef. Tout va bien. Je prends l'ascenseur pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans les escaliers. Et si cette maudite boîte se bloque... JE PETE TOUT ! Calme...

Maintenant que je suis dans ma voiture manquerait plus qu'elle ne démarre pas... non c'est bon, elle fonctionne.

* * *

L'endroit où je travaille est en plein centre ville –vive les bouchons !- mais ça va je suis arrivé. Je vais me faire discret jusqu'à être arrivé à mon bureau, faut pas que mon patron remarque mon retard sinon c'est la porte assurée !

J'ouvrir les portes en verre très discrètement, passe devant la secrétaire qui me fait un clin d'œil –bah pourquoi voyons ?- et appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur qui va m'emmener au quatorzième étage, là où se trouve mon bureau –un bureau privé, la classe.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, j'entre et appuie sur le bouton quatorze. L'ascenseur se met en route pour un autre de ces interminables allée retour. Il s'arrête, les portes s'ouvrent, je m'apprête à sortir et... oh... malheur... il est juste devant !

Et là, on assiste au splendide spectacle de moi, me consumant sur place comme un pauvre bout de journal jeté dans une cheminée où le feu à déjà pris depuis belle lurette -c'est-à-dire un pauvre bout de journal qui ne sert à rien...- ça mérite le déplacement, je vous le dis !

« Tiens tiens, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur _vous, _me dit mon patron en insistant bien sur le "vous", mais comme maintenant, vous avez l'air présent, je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre en salle de réunion. »

Il me pousse dans l'ascenseur, d'une main douce, mais très ferme. Je frémis...

Les portes se referment et nous restons là tous les deux dans la boîte câblée en métal.

Je suis mort de trouille ! J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. J'ai oublié d'y aller en partant. Merde !

Faut que je pense à autre chose ! Tiens ! A lui !

Je le connais depuis que je travaille ici, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans maintenant. Et ça fait trois ans que fantasme sur lui dès que je le vois, même si je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte. Il m'attire, il est si beau, si élégant, si glacial ! Je n'y peux rien. Et je me suis aussi aperçu que j'avais envie de lui ! Alors ici, tous les deux dans cet ascenseur... mais je peux me contrôler... j'espère... Mais je n'ai pas seulement envie de lui physiquement : il m'attire comme un aimant contre une paroi métallique glacée, j'ai envie de le serrer contre moi, de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur, existante malgré son air "glaçon pas prêt de décongeler », j'ai envie de partager des moments importants avec lui, autres que ceux du boulot où je me fais sans cesse réprimander !

Oui... je crois que c'est ça... je l'aime. Ca s'est fait d'un coup, mais je m'en suis rendu progressivement, je pense...

NON ! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il me regarde depuis tout à l'heure ! En plus d'un crétin irresponsable, il doit me prendre pour un fou tout droit sorti de l'asile ! Malheur !

Oh non ! On est arrivé !

Les portes s'ouvrent.

Pourquoi la salle de réunion ? En plus, il n'y a personne...

Mince ! Il est sorti et me regarde encore comme si j'étais un fou !

Je m'empresse de sortir avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment et vais le rejoindre.

Il s'assied et me montre la chaise la plus proche de lui. Il le fait exprès pour me faire craquer, ou quoi ?

Je m'assieds à mon tour. Il ne cesse de me regarder, ça me rend nerveux, j'en ai la chair de poule.

« M.Maxwell, commence-t-il, ... »

Tiens ? Pourquoi il s'arrête ?

« Duo... »

Gloups !

« Il est une chose assez importante dont il faut que nous parlions... »

J'ai envie de dire : « Importante comment ? », Mais je crois que je vais me retenir.

« Je suis... »

« Bip Bip »

Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

« Excusez moi, Duo, c'est urgent ! Mais attendez-moi... »

Sur ces doux mots, il se lève de sa chaise et file tout droit dans l'ascenseur qui est déjà parti. Il monte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Je suis sûr que c'est pour me virer ! Misère !

Bon ben, puisque j'y suis obligé, je vais l'attendre.

Où sont les toilettes ?

* * *

Pff... Une heure et quart que je poirotte ! Pourrait pas arriver, oui ?

Bon, j'ai faim ! Je descends !

Je stresse ! Que va-t-il me dire ?

* * *

Je peux rien avaler, je suis trop angoissé. J'en ai parlé à Jane –vous savez, le clin d'œil- et elle m'a dit que ça ne laissait rien présager de bon... Quelle gourde ! Et moi aussi ! J'aurais dû la fermer !

Bon, je vais remonter, on ne sait jamais...

Aller ! De retour dans l'ascenseur ! Aujourd'hui il m'aura vu souvent celui-ci. D'habitude, ou soit je suis dehors toute la journée, ou soit je reste dans mon bureau sauf pour aller déjeuner.

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et... et je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui ! C'est sûr, il va me faire la peau !

« Duo ! Je vous attendais !

- Oui, pardon, je suis parti déjeuner.

- Je m'en doutais, ce n'est absolument pas grave. De toute manière, je ne suis pas là depuis trop longtemps. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps.

- Ca ne m'a pas dérangé. »

C'est fou comme je peux m'aplatir devant lui, un vrai trouillard !

Il s'assied de nouveau et me demande, à nouveau, de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui à mon tour, ce que j'exécute dans la seconde.

On va enfin pouvoir reprendre notre discussion là où on l'a laissé. Je vais _enfin_ me faire virer !

« Je disais donc, il y a deux heures et demie, que je suis entièrement satisfait de vous... euh... je veux dire de votre travail ! »

Merci j'avais compris !

« Ça me fait plaisir, merci !

- Et, j'aimerais beaucoup... »

Vous augmenter ? Renversement de situation !

« que nous partagions plus de choses ensemble. »

Aucun rapport avec mon travail...

Quoi ?

« C'est-à-dire ?

- J'aimerais que vous... non que tu... »

AÏE ! Pourquoi aïe ? Ca va pas la tête ?

« vive avec moi...

- Pardon ? »

Ca y est, je suis vraiment fou cette fois ! Ça ne tourne plus rond du tout dans ma tête, en fait ça tourne tout court. Faut que je me reprenne !

« Oui, Duo, me dit-il d'une voix langoureusement irrésistible, je t'aime... »

- Hein ? »

Certes, il y a plus éloquent comme réponse, mais on fait avec ce qu'on peut sur le moment !

Oh non ! Son regard ! Il est déçu ! Il est malheureux !

Et moi qui l'aime depuis toujours, je réponds « hein » ! Mais quelle nouille !

Il se lève et se précipite une nouvelle fois vers l'ascenseur.

« Attends ! »

Mais ? C'est moi qui aie dit ça ?

« Moi aussi ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Il se retourne, une larme perlant au coin de son œil. Il sourit, c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire.

Il s'avance, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse... Jamais on ne m'avait embrassé comme il le fait lui. La sensation de son baisé est unique. Je l'embrasse à mon tour, nos langues s'entremêlent, ainsi que notre amour mutuel. Ce baisé dure longtemps. Il faut que nous reprenions notre souffle, mais ni lui ni moi n'en avons envie apparemment : se séparer en ce moment serait insupportable.

Mais nous sommes obligé de le faire, et nous le faisons.

Je le regarde, il me regarde, ces deux regards mélangés en un seul.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un jour partie de sa vie. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il fasse un jour parti de la mienne.

Mais j'en suis heureux !

Faites que l'ascenseur se bloque un bon moment lorsque nous descendrons tous les deux !

**Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, je sais c'est pas génial mais venez quand même m'en parler avec une review !

Mariannella


End file.
